


My Coffee with Kaz

by vesuvius



Category: Doctor Who RPF
Genre: F/M, Mattex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-08
Updated: 2013-10-08
Packaged: 2017-12-28 21:16:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/996798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vesuvius/pseuds/vesuvius
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kaz and Matt have been meeting for coffee and talks once a week for a while. Karen decides to ask Matt something.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Coffee with Kaz

Karen strolled into the cafe on Baker Street, scanning the room for a comfy and somewhat private table for her weekly meet up with Matt. They’d taken to meeting for coffee and chats for some time now. Truth be told, he was like a brother to her, always teasing her and making fun of her. She loved the nipper dearly even if he was a pain her arse sometimes.

Resting her jacket on the back of the chair and settling in she arranged her purse and the multitude of shopping bags as the waitress came over.

“Afternoon. What can I get you?” the young lady smiled at her brightly.

“Caramel macchiato for me and cuppa tea for my friend, he’ll be joining me soon.”

The waitress nodded, retreating to the kitchen to start the order. Karen’s phone buzzed and she swept it up, scrolling through her texts and laughing.

“Honestly, Kaz. You and that phone are surgically attached!” Matt tugged on her long red locks and plopped down in the empty seat. She stuck out her tongue at him and continued reading.

“It’s not like you don’t use a phone either. Don’t deny it, I’ve seen you.” She smiled satisfied, setting the phone down as she appraised Matt. He was dressed in one of his trademark graphic tees, this one with Alex as River Song bigger than life across his chest, dark skinny sweatpants and trainers. His rings were present as was his watch and sunglasses which he then took off and tossed casually onto the table running his hands through his mop of hair.

Karen raised her eyebrow. “Don’t feel the need to dress up or anything. It’s just me after all.”

He smiled, crossing his arms and leaned the chair back letting it teeter, never a good idea considering his clumsiness. “I didn’t,” he smirked. He looked toward the kitchen. “You order already?”

Karen shrugged and went through her bags. “Yep. Cuppa tea for you and caramel macchiato for me.”

Matt nodded and picked up her iPhone. She slapped his hand away. “Oi! Why can’t I play with it?”

“Because I have something for you.” She found what she was looking for and pulled out a beautifully wrapped box in silver paper with black ribbon and handed it to him. 

Matt’s mouth dropped open. “Kaz! I didn’t get you anything!” He accepted the box and turned it over and over in his hands examining it as if expecting a prank.

“That’s okay. I just saw it and I thought you’d like it. Oh will you bloody open it already!”

Matt laughed and pulled at the ribbon letting it fall away. He ripped at the paper, grinning at her. Karen clapped her hands excitedly waiting.

Freeing the box from the paper he slowly lifted the lid. His eyes popped almost out of his skull. “Oh my god Kaz!! No!”

“Yes!”

Matt reverently pulled the badger hat out of its resting place, his finger running along the furry face. “It’s perfect!” He lifted the hat and stuck it on top of his head, his hair going flat against his forehead. “How’s it look?”

Karen couldn’t hold in her laughter. The sight of his face practically hidden by the badger riding proud atop his head was too much. “Oh god! It looks even more ridiculous on you!!”

Matt huffed and cleaned up the wrapping paper. “You’re just jealous because I have a hat face.”

Karen laughed louder. “Yeah, right. I’m jealous. That’s what it is.”

The waitress appeared holding a tray with their drinks. Matt hurriedly cleared the table to make room and she set everything down.

“Thank you so much,” Matt said. He set about preparing his tea as Karen took a slow sip from her coffee. She watched idly as he added sugar to his cup and stirred. “So, nice shirt.”

Matt glanced up then back to his tea. “Yeah, it is.”

Karen leaned back and crossed her long legs. “Not the first time I’ve seen you wear it.”

Matt shrugged then added milk. “Yeah so?” He stirred his tea then took a sip and frowned, adding more sugar. “I like tees with gorgeous women on them. What’s wrong with that?”

“Mmmm.” Karen grinned and cocked her head studying him. She had been wanting to ask him about something for at least a year now. She waited until he was just taking a second sip. “Are you in love with Alex?”

Matt spluttered and spit his tea out. Karen’s eyes went wide as he stared at her, grabbing the napkin to wipe his mouth. “What the hell kind of question is that, Kaz? Why would you ask me that?”

Karen shrugged and pursed her lips. “Just a question. You don’t have to get all weirded out by it.” She tried to keep her expression serious but a flustered Matt was hard to keep a straight face to.

Matt leaned back, not seeming to know what to do with his hands. He fiddled with the tea cup for a second before crossing his arms across his chest then letting them drop to his sides. “I just don’t get why you’d ask me that.”

“Oh come on. You can’t be that shocked. You look at her sometimes like she’s dessert on the menu.”

“I do not.”

“Do to.”

“Do not.”

“Do to. Okay this is going to get childish.” She set her drink down and leaned closer. “Just answer the question.”

Matt’s eyes looked as if he were about to spring off like a gazelle being pursued by a lioness. “Kaz, you know that I’m in a relationship.”

Karen quirked her eyebrow and tilted her head. “Seriously? You are really going to play that card?”

He huffed and crossed his arms again before uncrossing them and leaning forward. “It’s not like that. Alex is… a wonderful person. She’s funny, beautiful. Incredibly talented and generous. She’s smart and sassy, confident.”

Karen nodded comically as he sang Alex’s praises wondering if he actually heard himself.

“I feel very privileged to have her in my life as a friend. Why are you trying to make it into something sordid.”

Karen laughed. “Sordid? Oh my god, Matt! I only asked you if you were in love with her! How is that sordid?”

Matt looked away, his mouth twisting. “I don’t know, it just sounds. I don’t know,” he finished, looking down at his quickly chilling tea.

Karen’s teasing smile slid from her face as her saucer shaped eyes widened. “You are in love with her,” she whispered the realization.

Matt squeezed his eyes shut and rolled his shoulders. “I think I am. I mean.” He opened his eyes and locked gazes with Karen. “Yes. I am.”

Neither one of them moved for what felt like an eternity as this knowledge sunk in. Matt moved first, taking the badger hat from his head and slipping it back into the box. He let out a huge sigh and looked at her again. “Well, say something.”

Karen slowly blinked, coming out of her stupor as her hands rested on the table. Matt watched her carefully. “I just… I don’t know what to say. I mean I was really just teasing you. Because you two always flirt and seem so comfy with each other, ya know?”

Matt nodded.

“I guess maybe there was more. I mean more of a reason why I asked you. God, Matt! I don’t know!” she leaned forward and whispered. “What are you going to do?”

Matt smiled weakly and shrugged. “What can I do?” He looked so incredibly sad she just wanted to bundle him up in a blanket and hug his pain away.

Karen tapped her finger to the top of his hand. “You can stop lying to yourself and tell her, thats what.”

Matt clucked his tongue. “Tell her? Oh yes, Kaz. That’s brilliant. Just tell my girlfriend, sorry we can’t be together anymore because I’ve fallen in love with my co-star.” He grunted and sat back looking deflated. “I’m sure that will go over really well.”

Karen looked exasperated. “Yeah but Smith, you can’t let her go on thinking you’re in love with her when you’re fancying someone else! How is that fair?”

Matt was flustered as well. “I don’t know!” He blew air straight up, ruffling his fringe. “I can’t hurt her like that.” He fiddled with his fingers.

Karen’s face was grim. She reached for his hand and squeezed. “You’ll hurt her worse in the long run if you keep this act up.”

Matt looked up, a tear rolling down his cheek and nodded. “I know.” He wiped away the tear in frustration, his lips thinning as he sniffed. “I know it.”

Karen released her grip and slid her phone over to him. She touched her contacts and scrolled until one of the little icons showed Alex’s smiling face. “Call her.”

Matt took a shaky breath and she knew he was terrified. He looked at the phone afraid to touch it. Karen reached out, smoothing his hair. His hand was shaking terribly as he touched the phone. Letting out a sigh, he pushed ‘Call’ and picked it up, smiling nervously at Karen before standing up to go outside.

“Alex. Hey, it’s Matt. Yeah. No, I’m with Kaz. Using her phone.” He exited the cafe. “Look, I was wondering, could we meet up if you’re not busy? I wanted to talk to you.”

Karen smiled as she watched him lean against a tree, one foot resting against the trunk, his arm wrapped around himself as he smiled. Turning back to her coffee, she took a long sip and reached over for Matt’s phone. She scrolled through the contacts then pressed ‘Call’.

“Darvill. It’s Kaz. Have I got news for you.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was kind of inspired from a favorite Frasier episode of a similar name "My Coffee with Niles". Also I can just see Matt and Karen meeting for chats and coffee.


End file.
